


To Move On

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi and Rantaro find themselves getting along better than either of them could have ever imagined
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	To Move On

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure about this bc I'm highkey insecure about my writing but it is what it is ig

"I... I love you, okay!?" Kokichi declared proudly, his fists bunched up at his sides as his face heated in a gentle blush. His wide, purple eyes shone with keen confidence as he soaked up the reaction he got from the pale boy in front of him. The Ultimate Detective was blushing. Blushing!? This is amazing!

Tugging his hat down, Shuichi effectively covered his eyes and, most, of his face from the watching eyes of the expecting boy in fromof him. His cheeks heated with a vibrant blush as he mulled over the bold three words. "I-I... I don't-"

"I know, I know! You don't know what to say right!?" Kokichi grinned brightly, thinking he saw right through the shy teen before him. He giggled childishly as he folded his arms behind his head, leaning his weight onto one leg in a delinquent-like stance. "Don't be shy, Shumai! Tell me what's on your mind, hm? Are you thinking about how cute I am? Or maybe-"

"I don't like you... Like that." Came the detectives delayed response. Shuichi refused eye contact and winced at the lack of verbal response from the shorter boy. "Uhm... Kokichi..?" He peeked from below his hat at the supreme leader, confused, as usual, he would have retorted with something by now. He couldn't have been serious...

Right?

Realizing he'd been silent a moment too long, Kokichi broke out into a fit of laughter, smiling brightly and pointing at the blue-haired detective, "T-that was a lie..! Obviously... Why would I like you? You're just an ugly, stupid, blueberry boy!" Kokichi fled the room as soon as he finished taunting the latter, wanting to get as far away from him as humanely possible.

His heart was racing with a sudden influx of emotions, the suddenness of it all blurring his vision. Kokichi wanted as he sprinted across the cool grass, the hear from the sun long gone as it had set hours ago. He wasn't even supposed to be out here at this time, but dragged a certain detective away anyways since he thought this all would work out perfectly!

Obviously, it didn't.

It was around the dorms that the small boy realized he had started crying at some point, and pat his cheeks to rid them of the salty liquid. It was no use as they just kept flowing and dripping onto his bandana that had loosened as he ran, now barely hanging on by the knot he always tied in the back. Staining it in the clear droplets. So, Kokichi sat on the grass just behind the dormitory, relishing in the cool wind as it helped to dry his tears. 

"I'm an idiot. Of course, he didn't actually like me..." The boy scolded himself quietly, but couldn't help but let his mind wander to the last few weeks they'd spent together. And, thinking back on it, he was completely justified in thinking Shuichi harbored feelings for him! With all the subtle touches, blushes, hand-holding- hell, the guy even let Kokichi kiss him on the cheek a few times! 

Not to mention all the totally not-platonic things Shuichi's said to him in the past week! There's been so many Kokichi lost count...!

How the fuck could that all be interpreted as platonic love!? Kokichi didn't understand and it only coaxed more tears put of him. Its always like this; Kokichi never understood a thing that was going on around him. Nor did he hear footsteps heading towards where he was curled up in the grass or notice a shadowy figure crouch in front of him. 

Well, he did but only after said figure scared him half to death when they tried to reach out to him. A ringed finger just barely grazing his damp cheek.

With a yelp, Kokichi leaped away from the green-haired man who looked absolutely confused, but only for a moment. Rantaro retreated his hand back to his side and watched with keen eyes as Kokichi struggled to his feet. The leader wiped his cheeks desperately and sniffled to hide the fact he was crying even if it was painfully obvious.

"Um..." Rantaro spoke wearily as he also stood, looking over the boy's petit frame once as he wiped at his clothes, "You okay? I was just returning from Miu's lab and saw you crying over here..."

The grape-headed teen glared at his taller classmate, his expression doing a complete 180 from the sullen one it was mere seconds ago. Shocking Rantaro."S-Shut up!" He demanded, stomping his foot and marching towards the pierced boy, jabbing a finger into his chest, "You saw nothing. Got it?" He huffed, cheeks puffing up, and flushing at the sudden temper. 

Rantaro only raised his hands in a means of surrender, smiling cockily as his eyes narrowed in a knowing manner. 

"Hey, don't worry you little gremlin, I won't tell a soul." Rantaro teased in his laid-back sense of doing things, one of his hands reaching up to fiddle with one of his many ear-piercings as Kokichi only stared at him blankly. "Especially since I got orders from Mr. Supreme Leader himself!" He joked, smiling happily as the small boy scoffed.

Kokichi wiped at his cheek roughly, making sure to bump into the tall teen harshly before he made his leave, and retired to his dorm. Locking the door after sparing the room a sweeping glance to be safe before, finally, he lowered his guard. He plopped down face-first into his bed, holding one of the many plush pillows close to his face and nuzzling it sadly. 

Idiot. Idiot. IDIOT.

Kokichi fell asleep with many regrets plaguing his mind. A certain golden-eyed detective being one of the main thoughts.

-+-

"Hey, that's my fucking fettuccini!" 

"Whats a fettuccini..?" 

"The thing you stole from my mini-fridge, you tiny-dicked abortion!"

As fortunate as the green-haired teen was, he was able to wake up to someone arguing with Miu again. Just peachy. He'd probably have to break it up sometime soon, but for now, he'll just doze off until someone threatens the other or if he hears any questionable noises. So he just turned in his bed and went back to sleep; Allowing the dull sounds of the AC and the muffled arguments to lull him into a drowsy state. Completely succumbing to the blissful, tiring feeling and dozing off.

-+-

As the morning announcement went off, effectively coaxing a certain green-haired teen to wake up, Rantaro groaned. Pushing his head farther into his pillow and sighing blissfully as the warm plush cushioned his face. His eyelids grew heavy once more as he urged himself to go back to sleep, only to be startled by rattling knocks at his door. Causing him to tumble off of his mattress in a hurry.

Stumbling to his feet and over to the door, Rantaro was a bit surprised to see Kaede and Shuichi waiting patiently on the other side. A polite smile on the latter's face as she greeted the pierced teen while the detective just nodded, "Good morning, Rantaro! Ready for breakfast with the others? Kirumi made blueberry waffles and scrambled eggs today!" She exclaimed happily and quickly, allowing the tallboy to fall into step between her and Shuichi after he sluggishly closed and locked his door.

Rubbing the sleep out from his eyes, Rantaro smiled tiredly as the duo to the dining hall. "G' morning, Kaede, Shuichi. Did you two sleep well?" He asked cooly. Not even glancing at them as the preppy blonde opened the door to the dining hall and stepped aside for the boys to enter before her.

Shuichi, surprisingly, stayed silent and just nodded once more. It seemed like something else has caught his attention, and maybe it might end up being important later, but Rantaro chose not to pry. He didn't want the blue-haired boy to hate him, after all.

Kaede, however, grinned warmly up at Rantaro, and nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, I did! What ab-"

"Shut the fuck up, you filthy cum toilet! You're scaring my precious Kiiboy with all the jizz shooting from your mouth!" A childish voice interrupted the serene and happy aura around the two, causing their heads to turn to the direction of the havoc just a few feet away from them. Kokichi was standing on the table (again) with his arms spread while Kiibo sat there with a confused face. Kokichi seemed to be yelling at Miu for something. The poor inventor only shied away, shielding her face with her arms.

"Hhh- I'm sorryyyyy!" She whined, crocodile tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

As soon as the small leader opened his mouth to say something else, Rantaro decided to step in. His brow quirked up as he approached the table, "What's going on here...?" He asked, gaze flitting between the trio as Kaede followed him like a lost puppy (Shuichi followed suit, and quietly grabbing her hand as he caught sight of Kokichi). Her head tilted as she gauged their expressions.

"Um..." Kiibo was the one to speak up, clearing their voice awkwardly as all attention was suddenly directed at them. "Me and Miu were just talking about- um- renovations she could do on my body, but K-Kokichi interrupted and started insulting her... I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do." They mumbled head bowed to the floor.

Kaede was the one to speak to them, a comforting grin on her face as she assured them, "No, no, no! It's okay. It's totally not your fault at all, Kiibo!" She stuck a thumbs up at them as well as a wink, which made the robot giggle quietly and agree under their breath.

An over-exaggerated sigh brought all the attention to Kokichi, who grinned smugly upon seeing Rantaro's eyes upon him. He kept up the bored act, though, and placed a hand on his forehead dramatically, "Oh, this is soooo boring...! If only I had an avocado that would entertain me! Or... or a robot with cool robot things to mess with..." He spoke, frowning as crocodile tears beaded his eyes by the end. He looked to Rantaro with an expectant gaze and the boy felt a bit offended that he called him an avocado, but didn't get to reply as Miu snatched Kokichi up by his collar.

Her teeth bared, and Kokichi noticed she had fangs. Cool...! Wait, this is Miu, not cool! The inventor growled at him, "Hey, I'm not done with you, you little fucking mistake!" Miu barked, "Don't think you can kick me in my perfect, large tits and get away with it...!"

Instead of replying, Kokichi threw his head back and whined as more of their classmates entered the dining hall, "Rantarooo! She's bulling mee..." He whimpered. 

The green-haired boy simply blinked at the shorter male's behavior and said nothing. Shuichi decided this would be a good time to speak up a d cleared his throat, "Um... Why do you keep talking to Rantaro...? I don't think you guys have even talked before?" He asked, growing nervous as suddenly a sharp glare was set on him, causing him to jump and hold Kaede's hand that much tighter.

"Shut up," Kokichi demanded, which coaxed shocked looks from everyone in the dining hall before he went back to crying as Miu held him still. "Waah! Rantaro, do something!"

Feeling dozens of eyes suddenly land on him, Rantaro chuckled nervously and approached Miu with cautious footsteps. She looked at him strangely as he spoke in his usual tone of voice. "I don't really know what's going on here, but... let him go...?" He tried, shrugging as Kokichi raised a brow at him mockingly.

Surprisingly, that was all it took for Miu to drop the boy. Letting him crumple to the ground. She spat at him before power walking away, mumbling obscenities under her breath as she left the diner in a hurry. As soon as she left, though, Rantaro was bombarded with questions.

"Since when are you and Kochi so close!?"

"Degenerate! I bet you whispered something degrading to her to make her let him go, I'll kick your ass for that!"

"Himiko, it's Kokichi, not Kochi..."

"Atua has told me of all your secrets, Rantaro! He's said you are a virgin and would make a good sacrifice."

"Can I get a waffle- Can I please get a waffle-"

"Shut up Kaito."

"Who's Kokichi again...?"

"Gonta must ask you all to calm...!"

Rantaro, who was a bit squeamish under the attention, cleared his throat to speak but was abruptly cut off as someone grabbed his sleeve and dragged him out of the diner. He barely got to give a small wave towards his friends before the person pulled him around a corner. He sighed tiredly as he finally registered the fact that Kokichi had been the one to bring him out here.

He didn't have enough time to question the boy's strength as a plate of fresh blueberry waffles were shoved into his chest. Kokichi shoving his own into his mouth as soon as the extra plate was out of his hands. He didn't even try to be polite by using the utensils, just grabbing the syrup-coated food with his bare hands and shoveling it into his mouth as he chewed with an open mouth.

Rantaro stared blankly at the breash display before quietly eating his own food. At a much more even pace than Kokichi, along with actually using a fork an knife. The smaller boy finished his plate before him and plopped onto the floor, not even flinching at the squelch of the overgrowth or caring about grass stains as he lay back onto the dirty floor. He let out a pleased moan as he glimpsed up at Rantaro who was just simply eating, perched on the floor against the wall opposite of where Kokichi was laying.

The noise of contents drew Rantaro's eyes to Kokichi's body. He fought back a smile at the sight of Kokichi looking beat, hand on his stomach as he licked syrup off of his fingers sloppily. Rantaro would literally start the killing game by jumping off the roof if he admitted he found it just the slightest bit cute. The slightest. 

"Avacado maannn..!" Kokichi called out, making grabby hands at Rantaro as he snapped out of his slight daze. A smirk spread across the latter's face as he sat up a bit, "Carry me back to my dorm, pleaseeee." Kokichi pleaded, crocodile tears threatening to spill over onto his pale cheeks.

Sighing defeatedly, Rantaro obliged and soon enough he had the smaller boy on his back. Thin legs and arms wrapped around his body tightly as he tried not to fall; Basically holding onto Rantaro for dear life. They got plenty of strange looks from the others that were littered around the school, their watching, judging stares not affecting Kokichi as he pressed his cheek against the green curls at the back of Rantaro's head.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, why are you being all buddy-buddy with me now...?" Rantaro asked as the dorms came into view, hitching Kokichi further up his back as he started to fall, "Yesterday you seemed pretty upset with me, and now you're about to fall asleep in my arms... I just don-"

"Shhh, 'Taro. Don't question the vibes, just enjoy 'em." Kokichi mumbled sleepily, just before his body went limp with sleep. Quiet snores flitting through the crisp morning air as Rantaro stayed as silent as possible in fear of waking the small boy.

Entering the dorms almost silently, Rantaro wanted to cry tears of joy at seeing Shuichi. He had just stepped out of his dorm and a look of pure shock was painted across his face before it morphed into one of mild worry and confusion. He approached the two quickly and examined Kokichi a bit before addressing Rantaro.

"Is he... You know." The detective slid a thumb across his neck as his face paled at the thought, but Rantaro readily shook his head. Fast to debunk the mere idea or Kokichi being...

"No way! He just fell asleep. Nothing to worry about, Shuichi." Rantaro explained smoothly, smiling warmly down at the detective as he jerked his head towards the boy slumbering on his back. "But do you mind trying to open his door for me? My hands are-"

"Oh, totally!" Shuichi agreed confidently, before dissolving into a blushing mess, tucking his har down once again as he apologized quietly. "S-sorry, but um, yeah. Sure." The duo proceeded to approach the short boy's dorm, try to open it, but failed. It was locked up tighter than a vault!

After quite a bit of minor arguments between Rantaro and Shuichi, a small giggle interrupted the awkward silence. The former just sighed with relief as they would finally be able to get Kokichi into his room without rooting through his pockets, while the former froze up. Standing shock still as his skin paled.

Kokichi, now fully awake, subconsciously leaned further into Rantaro as he spoke. Relishing the warmth of his skin he could feel through the soft shirt he was wearing. "Nyehehe! Wow, 'Taro, you're such a tease. At least take me to dinner before tryi-"

"Kokichi," Rantaro warned sternly, sighing as he promptly let go of the bot's legs. Feeling just a shred of guilt as he heard Kokichi groan in pain from being dropped. But hey, in his defense, Kokichi didn't need to be carried anymore.

Shuichi, who was standing to the side, slowly scooted away from the pair until he was back in the safety of his own dorm. Neither of them noticed or cared all that much, and fell into their own banter.

"Ow...! You're so mean!" Kokichi pouted childishly, standing with a slight wince as he rubbed his ass, "You should kiss it to make it feel better. It is your fault, after all."

"I'm not putting my lips anywhere near your ass, you probably don't even clean it! And, wow, is this what flirting feels like?" Rantaro wondered aloud, bringing a hand to rest upon his chin as his gaze shot skyward. Hazel eyes bubbling with some emotion Kokichi couldn't quite figure out as it disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"Eh, whatever. I'm leaving." Rantaro spoke after a moment, deciding he was done dealing with Kokichi for the day. He didn't at all except for the boy to come scampering after him, seeming a bit desperate as he tried to catch up.

"Wait...! I- I can try better pick up lines! Pleaseeeee, I just want Amami to like meeee!" Kokichi called after him, breathless from running as Rantaro only speed walked.

And, as the smaller boy kept yelling non-sense statements and pleas that were probably just trying to mess with him, Rantaro couldn't help but let a goofy grin spread across his face. Luckily, no one was around to see it, and Kokichi was too far behind to even catch a glimpse.

Luckily.

-+-

Rantaro would like to think he was a pretty calm, rational, and collected guy.

I mean, dude's lost all 12 of his sisters and traveled the world personally to try to find them, but never found them and still hasn't punched anyone in the face or sued. Not once!

Not to mention all the hectic situations he's had to de-escalate by himself because everyone else was too afraid too. Like that time a woman was being mugged in the center of town. Or that one day someone decided to try to kill themselves in front of everyone at school in junior high. Y'know, completely normal things.

But none of that could ever have prepared Rantaro for the rage he felt as he played Uno with Kokichi. Both had their decks in front of them, and a pile of lazily placed cards between them as they glared each other down. Let not ignore the fact that they are sitting on the roof of Miu's lab. And that it's the middle of the night.

If they get caught, Monokuma will probably punish them, but who cares? Uno's way more fun than some rules an ugly teddy bear put in place.

"Draw four, Ran-tar-o!" Kokichi teased as he placed the plus four card, only to gasp as the pierced teen placed the exact same card. A smug grin on his face as he looked to the card, then back to Kokichi. A silent, but obvious statement. Loser. "So mean, I'm just a kid!" Kokichi whined, pouting as he drew four cards from the deck.

Rantaro placed a simple, yellow two. And Kokichi, eager to lessen his deck, placed a yellow four. The simple back and forth game went on for a while, until Kokichi had only 4 cards, while Rantaro had 2. If the smaller boy played this right, he'd beat Rantaro and get to have him do whatever he wants for an entire day! That is the bet they put in place; Winner gets to control whatever the loser does for 24 hours.

However, just as Kokichi was just about to play a card that would secure his win, a shrill voice interrupted them. "Hey! What are you kids doing out here, it's three in the damn morning!" Monokuma screeched, his face an angry red. He sighed, agitated, as he received no response. "Go the fuck to sleep, you wackos! Now! Or I'll tear you limb from limb!"

Kokichi hopped to his feet, dropping his deck carelessly, and grabbed Rantaro's wrist as she started sprinting back to the dorms. The taller male did nothing to stop him because hey, neither of them wanted to be slaughtered just yet. 

Upon reaching the dorms, Kokichi kicked open the door in a hurry and directed them to Rantaro's dorm. After a bit of quiet arguing between the two, they were settled in the latter's room. Too tired to think much of the fact they were on the same bed and would probably end up sleeping together. Good thing they pulled their shoes off before throwing themselves at Rantaro's bed; He didn't want dirt all over the mattress and sheets.

"Man..." Kokichi breathed, "Yknow what, Rantaro?" He asked head tilted back as he rested it against one of the many pillows Rantaro had. The boy in question only made a noise in confusion, humming to let Kokichi know he was heard. The childish boy smiled dimly at that, "You're not as boring as everyone else here. Has anyone told you that yet?"

Rantaro shook his head only slightly as he fell asleep, and it took Kokichi a few minutes to realize he'd done so. Seeing a bit of drool pooling on the pillow the green-haired boy had his face pressed against. He giggled at the sight and allowed his own exhaustion to lull him to sleep. Subconsciously scooting closer to Rantaro as his warmth was intoxicating.

"Gnight, 'Taro." Kokichi hummed as he succumbed to the darkness that weighed down his eyelids.

-+-

"Wake up sleepyhead! The morning thingy already went off...!" Koichi hovered over the green-haired teen as he grumbled and turned further into his bed.

"Shut up, five more minutes." Rantaro sleepily slapped Kokichi away when he tried to shake him awake. This made the tiny leader frustrated as he ripped away the blankets from Rantaro and fled the room with them. His high-pitched cackling being heard from inside the dorms even after he entered the main building.

Now cold and fully awake, Rantaro sighed and didn't bother changing. It's not like his clothes got dirty while he was sleeping or anything that he knew of. So he just brushed his hair and teeth and headed to the dining hall as per usual. Though, when he arrived Kokichi, Kaede and Shuichi were nowhere to be seen, so he sat with a different group of people. He got along with everyone, so he saw no problem with it.

"Good morning, Rantaro. I suspect you haven't gotten much rest?" Kirumi asked politely while pouring an overly-excited Angie some orange juice. "Why's that?"

Silently cursing Kokichi for kicking him in his sleep last night and keeping him up, Rantaro spat out a pitiful excuse, "Uh, I just couldn't sleep, yknow? It was one of those nights. Haha." He chuckled awkwardly.

"Maybe you need someone to put you out of your misery. Just like me..." A deep voice replied. Ryoma didn't even glance at Rantaro as he ate the pancakes Kirumi baked for everyone. "What sorrowful existences we have."

Angie spoke up for the first time, her large grin tipped with orange juice as it coated her top lip. Which, she promptly licked off. "I know what might help!" She exclaimed happily, eating another but of her own strawberry-covered pancakes before being interrupted by a certain bandage-covered boy with luxurious, long hair.

"Ah, let me guess, they shall bow down before your all mighty God that goes by the name of-" Before he could finish, Angie continued as if she hadn't even heard him.

"You should pray to Atua! I'm not too sure if he would listen to just prayers, but he'll be certain to help if you... Offer something in return." Her face got dark as she spoke her last sentence, but it went away as soon as it appeared. Her bubbly attitude back in a split second as she gulped down her pink pancakes. "Praise be Atua for blessing Kirumi with cooking skills!"

The maid smiled softly, nodding as she played along with Angie's way of thinking. Not wanting to cause a scene. "Yes, praise be, indeed."

"Uhm-" Of course, as Rantaro was just about to change the topic to something less weird, Kokichi burst into the room. 

And it wouldn't have been too unusual for him as he did this every morning but today was different. Today, the little gremlin was wearing what looked like Rantaro's shirt and one of his chains, as well as a few of his rings. He looked ridiculous as the shirt reached his knees and the jewelry was way too big for his small body.

All the occupants in the room stared at him blankly. And he smiled happily back, skipping over to Rantaro as the tall not struggled to hold back his laughter. 

"Heyy, Amami! What'd ya think? Isn't my cosplay amazing!" Kokichi grinned, sitting next to Rantaro and resting his cheek on the ball of his palm. "Look, I even got the hair-thing down." He brought up his other hand and held a leaf above his head. 

"Look! It's you!" Kokichi teased. Sticking his tongue out mockingly.

Rantaro groaned irritably at the sight and snatched away the leaf. "My hair doesn't look like that, cut it out." He tore the leaf in half and threw it in Kokichi's face, laughing quietly at the shocked squeak that left the boy.

Curiously, Kaito's voice interrupted their little banter. "Um, not to be rude or anything, but when the fuck did you two get so close?" He asked, rather abrasively.

"Gonta think you make very nice couple, Rantaro and Kokichi!" Gonta added in, smiling obviously as the rest of the students present spluttered at the idea. 

Rantaro and Kokichi...? Together!? Yeah, right.

"No, that's not-" Rantaro tried to clear the idea from Gonta's impressionable mind, but Kokichi slung an arm around his shoulders. Effectively cutting his sentence short.

A cheeky grin was on the trickster's face as he spoke to Gonta. "Aw, thanks Gonta. I'm glad we have your blessing~."

-+-

The 16 students stood in the gym, absolutely petrified as Monokuma finished speaking. Their skin was pale and their shoulders we're shaking in freight as they registered exactly what they were being asked to do.

Kill someone withing three days, And the murderer will get to leave scott-free.

A shiver went up Rantaro's spine as they were dismissed. A tense aura surrounding the students as they hurried to get as far from each other as possible. Well, most of them, anyway. Unlike the rest, Kokichi refused to leave his side. Clinging to his sleeve as they walked through the halls silently together. Only quiet shuffle and ruffling of clothing disturbing the slightly tense air suffocating them both.

It was odd; They hadn't been this quiet since the first time they hung out, and that was two weeks ago! It truly amazed Rantaro at how close they'd gotten in such a short amount of time. He was even considering whether or not he... No! There's no way! Especially not with their current situation...!

Eventually, they stopped in front of the library. Rantaro turned to Kokichi, "I wanna get something from here real quick, do you mind? You don't have to-"

"No, I don't mind. But I should probably return my monopad to my room. I'm not good at keeping track of things like that." Kokichi whispered but spoke up as he realized Rantaro was actually listening to him. "Don't worry, though, I'll be right back! Can't promise I won't get killed, though~." He giggled.

Frowning, Rantaro gently took hold of Kokichi's wrist, stopping him from leaving. Even he was shocked by how desperate and clingy he sounded, "Don't joke about that... please." He added the last part as an afterthought, but his eyes still shone with good intentions.

"Nyehehe! Does little 'ol Amami care about me! Aw, I'm flattered!" Kokichi giggled, smiling brightly up at Rantaro as an almost unnoticeable blush spread across his cheeks. So cute...! "But, really, I don't think it'd be that boring to die!"

"Koikchi," Rantaro warned, and it made the boy in question reminisce the first time he spoke to him like that. It felt like so long ago... "I need you to stay alive. Please."

Confused, Kokichi titled his head, and asked a simple and quiet, "What...?"

"I'm going to get everyone out of here alive," Rantaro claimed confidently, his expression showing just a bit of guilt before it flickered away. He shook his head and met Kokichi's gaze head-on. "And that includes you. So you better stay in high-alert in your way to the dorms and back."

He probably shouldn't have, and at the time he didn't care, but Kokichi ignored that obvious guilt that was eating away at Rantaro and smirked dumbly at him. "Okay, just one more thing before I go."

"Wh-"

Barely able to get out a word, Rantaro was muffled by Kokichi pressing his lips against the former's. A surprised squeak came out distorted as Rantaro slowly realized what was happening. However, just as quickly as it happened, it ended as Kokichi pulled away and printed back down the hall and up the stairs.

Little did he know, that was the last time he'd see Rantaro alive.

-+-

"Bing bong bing bong~! A body has been discovered! After a certain amount on time, the investigation will begin! Please report to the library."

Hearing that dreaded announcement combined with the location Monokuma added last second, Kokichi couldn't have felt more worried. He ran faster than he's ever run in his life and back to the library. The doors had been left open so he could clearly see inside. All of his classmates were already there, and gathered around something, no- someone. 

Hs swallowed thickly as he pushed past people, them being too shocked to retort with their usual hostility which only made Kokichi that much more frantic. His heart dropped at the sight before him and a scream threatened to rip through his throat.

There laid Rantaro Amami. Dead on the floor of the library. His skull cracked open and hot pink blood splattered all over. Kokichi knew he was crying genuine tears by now, mourning his dead... What was Rantaro to Kokichi? A friend? Lover? Gah, he didn't know. But he did know he cared about the boy way too much to consider him as just a friend.

As people glanced at him weirdly, Kokichi played off his tears for faux ones and cried out in what looked, to others, like false sadness. "My beloved Amami-kun... Is deaaadddd!"

He didn't listen to the conversations buzzing around him, and he honestly couldn't care less about what they were discussing. The only friend he's made in this place was fucking dead. 

Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead- DEAD.

Scooting closer to the body, Kokichi pressed two fingers against the boy's warmth-depleting neck to check for a pulse. Still clinging to some type if hope that Rantaro was actually alive and was just tricking them, or something! But, no. There was nothing there. Even his warm skin was growing cold and pale the longer time ticked by.

"I'm so sorry..." Koichi whispered to Rantaro's dead body. Now kneeling in front of it as the investigation went on around him. He didn't care about it, though, or the supposed trial. 

If only he'd stayed by his side. Sure, the killer could have just killed them both, but at least Kokichi would have known this was out if his control! But now, he would never know! He'd never know for sure if Rantaro would be safe and sound if he would have just stayed with him! And- Fuck! Rantaro was fucking dead and... And it was all his fault...!

This is all his fault.

By the end of the class trial, Kaede was found guilty and Kokichi found himself feeling nothing but pure anger towards the girl. She did kill his only friend, so he didn't see anything wrong with it. In his eyes, she completely deserved what came to her. Even if her execution was pretty cruel.

As night fell again, and the class begrudgingly fell asleep in the comfort of their own dorms, Kokichi lay in Rantaro's room. Seeking a form of comfort only his deceased friend could offer him.

He has a new plan. It might be crazy, but it'll work. Hopefully.

-+-  
"Here, drink it."

Kokichi pressed the small bottle against Kaito's lips. Urging him to drink the antidote after he made sure Maki had fled the scene. And, though begrudgingly, Kaito complied and swallowed the entire bottle with one gulp. This led the latter to release a relieved sigh. Clutching his arm in pain as his lungs filled with blood.

Kaito, who looked worried for Kokichi for the first time since the leader's met him, rushed to his side and helped him stand. He probably looked like he was about to collapse any second, but did he care? No.

"I... I have a plan, but you're not gonna like it..." Kokichi coughed, a bit of blood spilling last his lips as he smiled ruefully at Kaito.

-+-

As Kaito stepped out of the hydraulic press with a guilty look on his face, he mumbled something Kokichi couldn't quite hear. Which led to him cupping his ear and leaning a bit closer to Kaito with the little strength he had left. "Hm? I-I didn't hear you..."

"I said, are you fucking sure about this!?" Kaito exploded, brows furrowed as he shouted at the dying Kokichi. "I mean, we could just get Monokuma to patch you up and find another way out! Even if I don't like you, I don't want you to-"

"Hah... That's a lie. You just don't want Maki to go down with me." Kokichi smirked half-heartedly, his chest swelling with pain as he struggled to pull in breaths. The poison was really starting to take effect on his small body. "But I already explained it to you; If you follow my plan, she won't be the killer! You will. But, hey, it's not like anyone will know that. And if all goes well-"

"How do you know your plan's gonna work, hm? You could just trigger everyone into committing mass suicides for all we know...!" Kaito argued, stubbornly refusing to hand over his jacket.

Kokichi stayed silent. Watching as Kaito dragged a hand down his face with a bitter laugh, glaring at him after. "Exactly. You-"

"I'm gonna die either way, man. So you can let your girlfriend die because she poisoned me and I died, or let me die to your hands and have a chance of stopping this stupid killing game!" The small boy spoke up, brows knit together as he stood mere inches away from Kaito and forcefully took his jacket from him. Tugging it around himself and sliding into the small space of the hydraulic press.

As he waited for Kaito to end this, Kokichi couldn't help but hyperventilation as he realized just how small the space was. He clutched his aching heart as the machine started up again. Everything moved in slow motion and let Kokichi's panic swell.

The first genuine tears since Rantaro died pricked at his eyes and fell down his cheeks in his panic, and he closed his eyes fearfully as the press inched closer to his trembling body. This was torture. He felt like he was suffocating; from both the poison and the small space...!

Ugly sobs left Kokichi as his own death looked him in the face, and he snuggled further into the warm coat draped around him for comfort. But, as his last, fleeting thoughts flew through his mind, he couldn't help the bittersweet smile that spread across his lips. Right before his body was crushed underneath the heavy metal. Blood spilling onto the floor, warming it as it was left there to dry.

At least he wasn't boring...

Right?

-+-

Black.

That's all Kokichi saw when he came to. He didn't even know he woke up (Did he wake up? He wasn't sure...) Until he saw something green from the corner of his eye. His eyes widened as his gaze fell upon a group of people. All standing gathered together and talking happily.

And among them... Oh, Kokichi has never been happier to see someone in his life! Wait... Was he even alive anymore? Eh, who cares! He's been reunited with Rantaro!

Upon seeing that familiar green hair, Kokichi sprung to his feet and ran towards the group; Specifically Rantaro, though. As he neared, the group noticed him and with them, Rantaro, who smiled softly at the sight of him. Welcoming him with open arms as he met Kokichi halfway.

Grinning, the small leader leapt towards Rantaro and latched onto him with all the strength he had. Tears of pure happiness spilling from his eyes as he hung onto Rantaro like a koala, while the latter simply supported Kokichi with an arm under his ass, and another around his torso.

Their old classmates gave them some privacy and moved out of hearing distance to continue their conversations. A few knowing looks were sent their way, though.

Rantaro broke the silence as Kokichi calmed down, fingers brushing through his hair gently, "I'm so proud of you."

"Hm?" Kokichi tilted his head, confused, "For what? Dying? Manipulating peo-"

"For surviving that long. You did so well and I'm proud of you." Rantaro praised Kokichi as he let him down. A sincere look on his face that Kokichi didn't even realize how much he'd missed u til this moment. "Kinda wish I would've been able to see it, first person, though. Everyone else has been telling me all about you and the things you pulled. Some weren't very good morally, but I'm sure you didn't want to do any of it."

Kokichi remained silent, only moving to wrap his hand around Rantaro's, smiling at his feet. A pleasant silence passed, only filled by the distant talking if their friends as they basked in the presence of each other for the first time in what felt like an eternity. All while Rantaro was waiting for Kokichi's response.

Looking up and catching Rantaro's cautious gaze, Kokichi smiled a grateful smile. Genuine tears beading at his eyes as he squeezed the hand held in his own just a bit tighter. The darkness around them seeming to lighten just a smidge.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! This took like a week to nonestop write and honestly I'm running on fumes rn.


End file.
